papillon_hqfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation Guidelines
Introduction Upon your entrance, there are a few things to keep in mind with your character. General Guidelines * The setting is modern, so there are no magical abilities '''for either your character or the backstory. ** Designs should be '''natural and realistic, although creativity is encouraged. ** Mechanical stand-ins for lost limbs, etc. are allowed if it follows through in the backstory. * Papillon HQ is a military-based '''group, so please make sure that your character knows how to fight, or are specialised in some kind of related field (e.g. defense, information, stealth, medical, etc.) ** They will be trained to advance their abilities, but at the very least they should be '''healthy and fit enough to defend themselves if needed. ** At most, please do not overpower your characters with too many abilities; everyone still has something to learn. * The backstory should fit the concept of the group as much as possible. Papillon HQ extends invitations those who have suffered trauma and grief '''or those who are impassioned with '''hope. While their pasts do not need to be overly brutal or dark, there must be some reason that PapillonHQ invites them. * Originality '''is always a benefit, and try to ensure that the backstory is in sync with your character's personality and the way he or she responds and acts. Member Template Template '''Name:''' '''Affiliation: PHQ Position: Member Status: Alive Age: Gender: Height: Weight: Appearance Personality Background Combat Miscellaneous Please add the character information box template to your page for the form fields. template/tutorial here A sample page: Teethy Chick Filling out the form * For the name, please include the character's full name (or as much as possible). You may include a nickname beside it if you wish. * Appearance: The format is up to you whether it's all visual in images, or written out in paragraphs or lists, or even a mixture of both. However, please ensure clarity in design. * Please write in complete sentences for the backstory; however, for the rest of the application, you may use bullets or lists if you would like. There is no "too long" for the written portion; feel free to write as much as you would like. As for minimum length, we understand if you would like to keep secrets; however, please include enough for others to at least understand the feel of your character. * The minimum age '''is 18, and maximum is 35. Please coordinate the appearance with the age. * In the '''Combat '''section, every character should have at least one weapon and one ability, but be careful not to be unreasonably overboard. Descriptions or images works fine for the weapons, though a short explanation on the connection of your character and that weapon/ability would be best included. * You may include things such as hobbies, likes, dislikes, etc. under Personality or Others. Trivia is always fun, but make it applicable to your character. Mannerisms, idiosyncracies, and the like can also be placed under those categories. * If you would like, you may add additional headers and information (such as a gallery of pictures) on the page. * Have fun! Uniforms During their stay in PapillonHQ, members are required to wear uniforms for missions, training, and various duties. However, when staying in the HQ for non-mission related work, they may wear clothing to their preference (provided that their preferences don't disturb other members.) Uniform Guidelines It is a slightly flexible uniform, meaning that design is up to you as long as it follows a few guidelines: * The uniform '''must contain a highly-visible black butterfly motif, the "TBT". It may be a patch on the clothing, a face covering such as a surgical mask, a prominent hair accessory, or whatever else you can imagine. It must be visible (though if it becomes covered by chance that is all right, e.g. a hair accessory that gets covered by a hood when it is put on), so please avoid forms such as small earrings or buttons. * Black should be a primary colour in the uniform, though the rest of the colours are up to you. * A second guideline that is not strictly required, but highly recommended is to center the uniform around a military-esque feel. Thank you for reading; remember, the most important thing is to have fun making your character! Category:Guidelines